Unto Another World
by Houyoku
Summary: What is more unusual than a girl who is different even to a village that is shunned? The art of summoning was lost long ago.. and now, all eyes turn to her to revive it. Her vow is to protect her people. To do both tasks, she must descend to a new world..
1. A Gift from the Forest

****

Unto Another World

Written by Becki

(C) Namco

Hm... you know what really bugs me..? KratosxRaine. shudder It just annoys the crap out of me.

Ahem. Anyways...

Okay, here's the Sheena fic I wanted to write about. (..Actually, I had inspiration for another Kratos one-shot ; (not as pointless as the last, I promise)) I don't know how short this fic will be, so don't expect it too be really long. Also, I'm sorry I'm not reading many fanfictions lately, I hardly have any online time anymore .. I'm hoping that writing more things that I like (I.e. Fanfictions) will improve my writing skills for school as well.

Becki

****

1. A gift from the forest

The last beast fell to the blade swathed in red, slumping to the ground in the slow dance of death. The warriors which slew the attacking beasts looked about, their quick frames reacting to each slightest noise that was made. Their faces were covered, only narrow, dark eyes revealed through the dim light of this accursed forest. Where the trees all bent in like a crone's gnarled fingers, curled and hideous with sickly bones. Where the ground was hard and cold, disgraced and abandoned by the earth's bountiful hand.

Without speaking, one of the slender warriors sheathed his small dagger and motioned the rest to move on. Silently and skillfully they darted through the forest, unbothered by the strange cries and stifled calls which echoed eerily in the forest air. Each step was soundless, and each move was unhindered by the roots and overgrown trees. All warriors were clothed in dark green, and they were just a streak moving quickly through the forest.

What this forest revealed, however, was the agony of lost lives. But even as forlorn as this desperate place was, sunlight still did falter down through the trees, bathing rare spots on the ground with its golden glitter. And even such a dark place would bear gifts and the most unexpected of all.

There was a gentle weeping that the wind suddenly lifted. A small cry that wove its way through viperous vines and deathly trees. No, it was not a pleasant sound however, as innocent as it seemed. It was a cry just barely off from a child throwing a tantrum, but in its own way, it was far worse. It was the similar wail a baby would make if they were filled with fear, the fear of being alone and the fear of the dark. For all fear what they cannot see... or understand.

At this sound, this unfamiliar cry, one of the warriors halted. His eyes were harder and had more experience, marking him as a leader or elder. The other stopped as he had, and looked to him as he searched the overgrowth for the source of the cry.

"Chief." One of the younger warriors said, his voice muffled. "We must return to the village immediately." The leader raised his palm in an order of silence and listened again.

"Then you return." He replied. "The forest gives only what it wants to be taken."

"That isn't possible." Another man replied, a frown deeply embedded on his brow.

"Then will you accompany me, Tiga?" The leader said, looking to the one that had spoke. Tiga let out a short breath in surprise and his frown was released.

"Your curiosity will be the death of you, Igaguri." Tiga said informally, but it was obvious that he was smiling underneath the cloth that covered his face. And he continued to issue orders to the other warriors to continue on. Hesitantly they complied, and swiftly disappeared through the forest.

The Chief clapped his hand on Tiga's shoulder and nodded gently. They proceeded through the forest, ears open. There was no fear in their stance, nor was there doubt in their movements. Both were trained in an organized manner, so organized it seemed they were hired to kill.

The forest seemed to be sheltered and clustered. It became more dense as they fought their way through. But there was no mistake, the source of the wail was just beyond. The forest was indeed hiding something, as well as protecting it.

Finally the two could see a clearer area beyond the wall of overlapping branches. A spider web which was long abandoned delicately fluttered on the sharp twigs on the arms of the dark trees. And this was one of the rare areas where the sun was allowed in through the canopy of trees. A cluster of red flowers crowded beneath the glowing spot. Poppies. The flower of death.

And within this bed of red blossoms a girl crouched, her face covered. She looked barely two years, for most of her bulk was the thick blanket wrapped around her shivering body. Dark, tangled hair covered her cranium as she continued to sob. Tiga slowly stepped forward cautiously with his hand on the hilt of his short dagger. Igaguri was less wary and came towards her, for something had caught his attention. A scrap of paper of some sort, beneath the bed of flowers.

It was a card marked with a letter. Momentarily ignoring the girl, he crouched down to read it. However before doing so, one of the red flowers shed a petal and it fell over the card. When he brushed the crimson petal away, the letter was gone.


	2. A Message of Ill Tidings

****

Unto Another World

Written by Becki

(C) Namco

****

2. A message of ill tidings

"And Undine's opposing element..?" The man asked, raising his spectacles as he looked at his single student. The teacher's hair was a dark mauve, the tousled strands fell into his eyes and above his strong cheekbones, over the intelligent looking face. The girl before him blinked and looked up.

"Volt." She said. But as hard as she could, she couldn't keep the enthusiasm out of her voice. This student with her unruly dark hair which flashed a dark violet in the sunlight. Her eyes below a gentle brow were narrow, just slightly visible under the mess of hair which parted over her face. She sat on the ground with her legs crossed, leaning against the table that had various sparkling lab equipment and other unusual items. Her clothing unlike her teacher's white coat was elaborate and light, the collar crossed in a 'y' at her neck.

Mildly she coughed an unnatural cough to hide her elation. The teacher looked at her from over the rim of his glasses and set down his book. She looked down, a bit embarrassed by her sudden hint of excitement. Absentmindedly she set her finger down on the ground, blockading the path of a spider which scurried along the ground.

"Sheena." He said doubtfully, standing up from his desk. The girl pursed her lip and answered.  
"Yes, teacher?"

"You are aware that you are of the rare individuals with the power to summon?" He asked. She stopped herself from rolling her eyes. At the year of nine, she was going through a rebellious time.

"Yes. That's why I have to know all this, isn't it?" She twisted her fingers impatiently out of anxiety in her lap, and blew a strand of hair from her eyes.

"Hm." The teacher remarked, then tapped on the desk, picking up his book once more. "Stand up Sheena and recite the speech for pact-making." In a less than enthusiastic way, she obeyed.

"I am Sheena. I ask that thou wouldst lend me thy power in the establishment of a pact in my name." After she finished the sentence she made a slightly sour expression and her voice became sarcastic as she mocked the old tongue. "And wherefore is it that I must learn such speech to please thee? None hardly speaks thus any longer." The teacher let a sigh escape and looked fondly at her as she gave an innocent smile.

"Because, Sheena, Summon Spirits are very ancient creatures. You must please them whether it suits you or not. Because although we may not speak this way, they still might." And he smiled ironically and exaggerated his voice also. "Thou hath not the understanding, but perhaps thy mind wouldst be more open at a moment as thus?" He flipped through his books, thumbing through the thick pages. "Now--"

At this moment two figures appeared down the stairs to the basement of their study. Sheena looked over with some surprise, as did the teacher.

"We will bring Sheena home now." One of them said. Both were dressed so no skin but their eyes and hands were visible. It was the way of the people of Mizuho to remain in secrecy and anonymity. The teacher closed his leather bound book and watched them with a bit of disappointment.

"You came early today. We have a very important lesson--" He began but his lively student responded enthusiastically.

"Did Gran-- I mean... did the Chief ask for me?" She said haltingly as she corrected herself.

"You will see when we get back home, Sheena." One of the warriors said with a fond spark in his eye. "You must be patient." The girl stood up and brushed her hands, and looked to her instructor.

"May I be excused?" She queried, and he sighed.

"Very well. No lessons tomorrow, on our returning day we will commence with the Lesson of Mana, Book two part four." He waved his hand back and forth and gave an encouraging smile. "Go along now."

"Kuchinawa!" Sheena exclaimed as she met a boy just older than she as they made through the woods. The boy's face was uncovered and he was dressed in red. With pride a long dagger rested in the sheathe just hidden in his sash. He greeted her with the same enthusiasm.

"Sheena, you've finally arrived." He grinned boyishly. She rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean by 'finally'? I had to leave lessons early because of this!" Then she laughed as they walked side by side, the two other warriors in front of and behind them. "So, where's Orochi? And what exactly is this surprise?"

"My brother is.. making preparations." Kuchinawa revealed. "But we're nearing the village soon, so you'll see soon enough."

"Oh, you're no fun." She said closing an eye and sticking out her tongue. His company seemed the walk through the Gaoracchia forest so much more bearable. Every lesson date she was escorted far off across the bridge the Elemental Research Academy where she was taught. Many might have thought it a rare opportunity, and in some ways it was. Sheena was a rather bright student, stubborn if anything, and her blunt behavior was widely known.

After the laughter and poking of fun at each other, the group emerged from the forest, and the mountains could be seen. Sheena grew quiet and looked up at the large relic that loomed far off from the village. It seemed to be a tower that stretched so far, even eyes with a sharp sight like hers could not trace the top. The sun was just over the horizon of the earth, painting deep red stripes in the vermilion sky. She looked at it in wonder again before the voices drew her out of her reverie.

She turned her attention towards the village. The village nestled so neatly in the valley of the mountains. The earth had protected this valley well, the river to the south, the mountains to the north, and of course the forest which covered the west side. The village seemed so lively today, and as they neared, Sheena could make out the lanterns which glowed like fireflies.

"Oh..." She started, picking up her pace. She could see their faces, the faces of her village that greeted her. Sheena knew instantly that this must be the New Year's festival. There were people gathered at the village gate, and a certain person before the crowd stretched out their hands towards her. Forgetting about Kuchinawa and the others, she bolted forward.

"Chief!" She exclaimed. He was dressed in layers, rich ceremonial garb with sleeves that covered his hands. His face was a kind grandfatherly face, his hair was as gray as smoke. His hands were spread out as he welcomed her.

"Sheena, you have come. Tomorrow you will undergo the trial, which tests the skills that run through your veins. You have made Mizuho proud. But today, we will celebrate the honor you have bestowed for us!" And then she realized how ornamentally everybody was dressed for the occasion. The silken kimonos and neatly combed hair, flowers and tall lanterns.

"I--." She began, her face starting to glow with embarrassment at his comments. He touched her chin and smiled.

"Come now! Let us make haste, we cannot eat without you!" There was laughter and clapping and cheering. Light-headed, she nodded and was ushered by a few village women to a hut to dress.

Now some manner of trepidation took her as they quickly tamed her hair and dressed her in the finest silks. So much was expected out of her, and both elation and nervousness overcame her. For the next morning, she would be the first known summoner to form a pact with Volt in the past four thousand years. And such an honor to come from Miuzho was grand.

After she was released from her dressing she was thinking these thoughts when Kuchinawa came by with a boy clad in blue next to him. They both looked alike in facial appearance, and were both the same height.

"Sheena, you can't be absentminded today." The blue boy said when she had looked up startled when she had not heard them approach.

"O-Orochi, you're--" She started miserably but he laughed upon hearing her stammer.

"It seems you've dressed already, then." Kuchinawa said critically as he raised his brow. Her face flushed scarlet again as she turned her head down. She was dressed elegantly and cleanly in a light lavender kimono decorated with rosy cherry blossoms, tied slim at the waist with a violet bow. Her hair was brushed back and pinned with jade to keep out of her narrow eyes. Overall, she had a more feminine approach.

"Y-yes.." Sheena said, keeping her eyes steady on the ground. "Are they all waiting for me?"

"Hm." Orochi said, and nodded. "Come on, let's go."

As they walked down the paths and bridges, they conversed under the pink streaked trees and the wind carried their laughter. Winter had melted away and it was considerably warmer this year. New Year's was an important event for the civilians of Mizuho, and the festival was just as eventful. Sheena had almost forgotten about it because of the pactmaking that was to take place the first day of the New Year.

The people had patiently waited in the open area before the city gate. Children played in the rice fields, and were quickly led back when Sheena arrived. Straw mats were set outside on the ground, with knee-length tables on top. Bowls of steaming rice and brown soups were lain out and the chattering people sat down at the mats.

Sheena was directed to the right side of Chief Igaguri, across from Tiga, the vice-chief. Tiga gave her a warm smile and Igaguri stood up.

"People of Mizuho! Again, we find ourselves together in celebration of the New Year!" There were murmurs of agreement and excited cheering as the Chief raised a hand to silence the crowd. He continued. "And by the morrow, this year will be the most successful in Mizuho's history! Tomorrow, the Summon Spirits shall awake to rejoice in Tethe'alla's prosperity!" Sheena, clearly embarrassed looked around as her grandfather made this speech. But over and over again, she only saw the strange glances they gave in her direction. They knew she was an outsider. As much as she looked like one of them, she wasn't. She was not the true granddaughter of Chief Igaguri. She was not a native born of Mizuho.

The Chief's ongoing speech droned out in her ears. She could only feel the weight of everybody's unnatural stares, she could only hear the heavy drumbeat of her own heart pounding. Over and over again, the Gaoracchia forest reminded her of her abandonment, her rejection. Every time she walked through it to get to her lessons, she had that heavy yet empty feeling in her chest. And at this moment as the people so intently listened to Igaguri, Sheena raised her hands and placed them over her chest, breathing as if she were drowning, her heart racing faster and faster.

_What.. is wrong with me..?_

"Sheena!" At the sound of her name she involuntarily snapped her head up. Everybody was staring at her again, and she suddenly felt so cold.

"I.." She quickly raised her hands and wiped her eyes at the painful spills as if nothing had happened. "I-I'm sorry. W-what did you say..?" The Chief frowned in concern and repeated himself.

"We would like you to say a few words before the feasting commences."

"Oh." She said, and forced herself to look around at the people of her village. "I.." She looked almost timidly at her grandfather.

"Go on." He said encouragingly.

"I am.. honored by your support of me as my trails approach." She started, trying to project her voice but it she could hardly hear. "I accept this duty so that we can spread knowledge of.. of the arts lost long ago. I accept his duty as.. as.." Her voice was so small as she averted her eyes. "as a child of Mizuho." Apparently this was enough, for people began to cheer. Igaguri looked at her with fatherly pride in his eyes and the people reflected bright patriotism in their eyes. Sheena tensed then relaxed, looking up in surprise once more.

"Now, enough of stiff speeches and long rants!" Igaguri laughed. "Let us eat!" And this invited more cheers of all.

The feast was well prepared and the food was good. The company of the people had well raised her spirits and all doubts faded. She sat on the bridge with her feet dangling over the water, looking at the flowing mirror of stars beneath. Every so often she looked over at the children who played in the fields, catching the fireflies and running despite their stiff ceremonial clothing, falling and laughing.

Kuchinawa found her there dipping her toes in the cold current and flicking a strand of hair that had escaped her bun.

"There you are. I'm beginning to think that you are trying to avoid us." He handed her a small rice cake with a sweet red bean paste. Sheena took it gratefully as he sat down next to her.

"I've.. just been thinking." She replied, peeling the warm, sticky grains of sweet rice away from her fingers. Kuchinawa looked towards the playing children and crossed his legs. They shared a comfortable moment of silence as she licked the creamy jelly from her pastry. Kuchinawa suddenly laughed aloud. Sheena gave an upward glance towards him.

"What's wrong?"

"Watching the children remind me of us when we were younger. Remember how we used to run around outside like the elves of the forest?" He said, observing a certain girl chasing one of the glowing insects with a muddied hand.

"Ha." Sheena breathed in a haughty manner. "We're not that much older now."

"Hm, you're right." He agreed. "But you notice.. in Meltokio how all the children our age seem to be so immature."

"I've noticed it too. In Mizuho, we always handle things professionally. I used to envy you and Orochi." She said, finishing the last bit of the rice ball.

"Hm?"

"Even at times I act like a child of five years. You and Orochi are always so calm. It's like you both were born old." At her comment, Kuchinawa looked so surprised.

"That is the ninja way."

"Yes, I know. You two were destined to be the best ninjas of the village." She laughed as the orange and black speckled koi fluttered away from her feet, flashing so quickly in the water.

"As you are to be the best summoner Tethe'alla is to ever see." He said quietly. She cast her eyes deep into the water.

"That's.." Glancing back over at the field of fireflies, she noticed that the children had gone. The fireflies, assured that the danger had passed started to ascend the air again, blinking as the stars the heavens did. The wind rustled through the trees with a quiet whisper, in the white noise so similar to the ocean's call. Pink petals danced down in dizzying spins, landing silently, softly on the water's shining surface.

"Kuchinawa!" Orochi's voice rung out behind them, and both of them turned. He turned up shortly in a mild-paced run and met them at the bridge. "They are handing out the fortunes now. We should go before they run out."

"Oh..." Sheena's face fell, reminiscent of her fortune the previous year. Orochi noticed this and chuckled.

"There's no need for you to sound so disappointed. It wasn't a terrible fortune, after all." He laughed. Sheena exploded.

"Don't get me wrong! I could care less!" She shouted a bit too loudly despite her quietness earlier. Kuchinawa stood up behind her and quoted softly.

"_You will are bound to have bad luck with the opposite gender. Your personality might get you in trouble one day._" Sheena turned around at him with a look of pure disbelief in her face.

"Kuchinawa! You're not helping!" She said, clearly flustered.

"Let's just go, Sheena. It's one of our oldest customs, you can't think taboo of it every time New Year's comes along." Orochi said gently, and Sheena nodded.

"Of course! Let's go then!" And without a further delaying word, the three set off back towards the village gate. The paper lanterns were still alight with a sensitive radiance, for it was almost two hours passed sundown. However, the village was still just as lively as it had been just a few hours before. After waiting in line, they received small strips of thick paper with silks strands tied around them.

"You read yours first, Kuchinawa." Sheena ordered as they held the papers tightly in their hands. The red ninja-in-training tore open the ribbon and spread the curling paper out to read the delicate brush strokes.

"_Friends are powerful allies. Choose them carefully for your future depends solely on them._" He read, and shrugged. Orochi read his next.

"_Good fortune and happiness await you, to reward you if you would keep loyalty._" Sheena broke hers open and read it last.

"_Great confusion awaits you. Do not... always expect.. success.._" After she read it out loud, she read it in her head again incredulously. The familiar fear seized her as she re-read it, noting the great pessimism the fortune contained.

"This can't.." She broke their silence, helplessly looking away from the paper.

"Don't worry, Sheena. I'll help you tie it to the tree." He said, but he was frowning. It was part of the custom with fortunes. If someone received an ill fortune that they did not approve of, they could tie it to a high branch of a tree. This was to neutralize the negativity of the fortune.

Sheena nodded weakly, convincing herself not to be concerned. She looked at the large cherry tree. The light pink petals stirred and were shed from the blossoms. She couldn't help but notice that there was a very small number if papers tied to the tree's branches.

Whoo ; Well at least this chapter was way longer than the last ; This chapter _was_ going to be longer but the next part was really important so it seemed weird to stick it in the last part of this chapter. So yeah. I guessed that Mizuho culture was very similar to Japan's, so most of the ideas I used were kinda Japanese customs. (No, I'm not Japanese nor am I an expert of its customs, so I used some old Korean ones, knowing that they're both similar xx; )

Also, there's something important involving this fic's plot that's not mentioned at all in the game, it's kinda my own little twist to Mizuho and its problems. I hope that my original interventions don't make the fanfic any worse than it is. That's all in the next chapter. Please review o;

Becki


	3. Hammer of Godly Thunder

****

Unto Another World

Written by Becki

(C) Namco

....Yeah.. I took forever updating this thing.. If you've read my profile recently, you'd know that I've been having some problems ..; I feel really unconfident about my writing lately.. I really appreciate everybody's ongoing support and everything, but my expectations of myself is just too high, but then when I actually read what I write, it just doesn't quite meet up to what I want it to..

Well, I got this chapter finished, and with all that I'm going through right now, I think the angst will be more realistic.. maybe. By the way, Sheena's 'real' name in this fiction is Shiori. It kinda sounds like Sheena, and it means 'Violet' in Japanese. I thought that it'd fit her.

Oh, and I also had a vocab test the day after I finished writing this, so I used a lot of my vocabulary words in this chapter to help me remember. If you see a lot of words starting with 'A', don't mind it, it's from my vocab list ;

.....I'm such a bad person.. sorry everyone...

Becki

------------------------------------------------

3. Hammer of Godly Thunder

------------------------------------------------

"Grandfather.." She whispered through the darkness, abed and resting her head on the pillow. It was dark within the room, but it was suddenly brightened when Igaguri lit a match with a hiss and set it on a lamp. The word tasted so sweet and comforting on her tongue that Sheena said it again. "Grandfather.."

"Shiori.." He said in a soft whisper, lowering the lamp. "What is it?"

"Grandfather, tomorrow will be the day. I've.. I've trained for such a long time now but.." She pulled her blankets over her nose and watched the pulsating shadow of Igaguri as the flame flickered.

"What is it child..?" He said patiently. Sheena sat up slowly, withdrawing the sheets.

"What if.. what if I bring great shame to Mizuho..? What if I fail..? Mizuho cannot afford more humility, I don't know if.."

"Shiori.." Igaguri interrupted her unending flow of doubt. "How can you think so doubtfully? Are we not all here, ready to catch you if you falter? No, we do not expect this burden to be carried by you alone. Even the greatest pactmakers had friends."

"But.." She was silenced when Igaguri stood up. He reached into a dusty gray shelf and retrieved an old wooden box. He sat back down and took it in his lap. She watched with curiosity. For years she had seen that box on the shelf, admiring faded black lettering on the side, the silver latch that closed it. There was a certain calling it had to her, it seemed. A comfortable presence that it possessed.

With his thumb he pressed the silver lock on the front. It seemed to glow for the briefest second and then returned to normal. He opened the box and Sheena waited to see what were inside.

A deck of cards...

He spread them out so all cards were assembled in a frail fan. On them more letters were written, so elegantly brushed on the parchment. She noticed that the cards were more paper-like, more like small scrolls than the thicker surfaced cards that she used. They looked almost fragile..

Igaguri selected a white colored one among the creme colored cards and handed it to her. She looked at it to find that it was completely blank except for a thin, decorative border around it.

"Grandfather..?" She queried after turning the card over, confirming that it had nothing on it.

"Mizuho has a great legend, Shiori." He said as he displayed the fan of cards before her. They all had letters on them, thick black characters in the Mizuho language. Each letter represented an element of some kind. There were twelve in all, including the one she had. Sheena listened as he continued. "The twelve Guardians of our mystical village were in our favor, each harnessing the elements that the earth provided to us."

"Yes, that legend is well known." She interrupted, not able to make a connection between the cards and her situation.

"Yes, but not all of it. Listen well, my child. You know well of the Great Kharlan war and the fatigue of mana, correct? Well, Mizuho's ancestry is old, very old. Our roots trail back to those times, four thousand years ago.

"The twelve Guardians helped Mizuho in the war, they were one of the most feared in our army. But when mana was depleted, their power began to fade. The Guardians began to rely on the mana of humans and yes, even elves to sustain their power."

"Grandfather, I don't.. understand." Sheena said helplessly, holding the blank white card between her thumb and curled index finger. "You speak as if the Guardians were almost like Summon spirits.."

"Ah, yes, in a way they were. But the great leader of Mizuho changed it. Using forgotten arts, this leader was able to seal the Guardians and sustain their power in these ofuda talismans and fuse them with magic. The Guardians, however, are capable of answering the call of anybody who has the will to possess them. It was then a custom of Mizuho that whoever possesses all twelve Guardians become the new leader of Mizuho. But it was not known, that the twelve Guardian was stolen." Sheena who had listened in intense care widened her eyes and flinched back slightly.

"Stolen?"

"Yes. By whom is unknown. But this secret was kept silent by the original leader of Mizuho, who had sealed the Guardians away into their dormant forms. Since nobody rose up to challenge the possession of the cards, the leadership of Mizuho passed down to the heirs." Sheena traced the edge of the card with her finger, frowning as she studied it.

"Is this card a counterfeit of the last card? So the people wouldn't panic if they only saw eleven?" She asked, trying to wrap her head around the whole idea. Igaguri shook his head gravely.

"No. That is the Twelfth Guardian." She nearly dropped it in surprise.

"But.. how.. is that..? Did.. did you find it Grandfather?"

"No. A young girl I discovered in the Gaoracchia forest did."

"Then why isn't there any writing on--.." Sheena paused, then rewound what he had said in her mind. She stared at him as it clicked in, and he took no heed and continued.

"I was certain that this was the final Guardian, lost so many years ago. But when I came to look upon it, it had nothing on it. Yet, the radiance of the Guardian pulses from that card." He said, looking over at the white sheet she held. Sheena looked down.

"So.. so that means.."

"Shiori. That card held the Guardian of Heaven. The Guardian who looks over all elements and spirits. This is how I knew you were a Summoner. Because you had this card in your possession. Because it was blank."

"What must I do, grandfather?" It seemed all so unreal. It stung fiercely that her true parents had abandoned her to the mercy of the Gaoracchia forest. It was a deeper gash to the wound now that it was apparent that her parents had some type of connection with the thief of a Guardian of Mizuho.

"Tomorrow, you will form the vow with Volt. This will grant you part of the power of the Elements. It is a test of the Twelfth Guardian. It will awaken once you have formed pacts with all Primary Eight Summon spirits. And when that happens, I will abdicate, you will become the next Chief of Mizuho."

"But grandfather! Four of the summon spirits and their temples have been lost so long ago!" She said, recalling her studies. After the Kharlan war, no accounts of half of the summon spirits had been taken. "And.. and I couldn't be chief.." She stumbled, trembling at the idea. Would the people of Mizuho.. truly accept her as their leader..?

"Then you must find a way through time.. and through yourself. Do not lose yourself in doubt, you should not abase yourself this way." He held his hand out, and Sheena gave back the blank card of the Twelfth Guardian. "I will keep this until the day you return to Mizuho with the Eight Summon Spirits by your hand and when you are prepared to take your place according to the customs of Mizuho. But also so you remember your place.." He selected three cards from the twelve. Thunder, wind, and fire.

He held out the three cards, and hesitantly she took them, silently reading the characters in her head. Although they were condensed forms similar to Summon Spirits, she could feel the power within the surface of each card.

"Keep these. Use them whenever you are in need. You must be ready."

"If.. that is what you wish." She said sadly, unable to say anything else as she looked away from the three Guardians in her hand. He brushed his fingers across her forehead and gave his warm, comforting smile.

"It is not my wish, but that of the Guardian of Heaven."

------------------------------------------------

With deft, nimble fingers, she twisted the ribbon and crossed the two ends together, slipping one beneath the other. Her thick hair gathered high and tightly on her cranium, and she pulled the pink ribbon out to form a small bow. The ponytail was very messy and wild, but it kept the hair clear of her shoulders. She had accoutered herself in a simple garb colored in the ceremonial color of white. Examining herself in the mirror, she studied her face. Vivid and fierce brown eyes stared back, critically staring back. Sheena scowled at her reflection, and turned away.

She rested a covered arm on the wooden window-like frame of the paper door, and hesitated. In her other hand she carried a deck of plain gray cards with emblems painted on them. Scattered within the deck were three special cards in particular. Closing her eyes, she washed aside all memory of Igaguri's legend away from her mind. If her mind was not focused, she could fail.

Finally, she slid aside the door and stepped into the sunlight.

The sun greeted her enthusiastically, the warm rays streaking down to meet her. Raising her hand in rebuke to the light, she cast a shadow on her face and narrowed her eyes. A group of ninjas stood at the bridge, dressed tightly and dark despite the ceremonial attire they had worn the night earlier. Men and women both stood and waited.

Sheena took a deep breath and walked forward. Two men were talking to each other quietly at the front of the group. As she approached, they both simultaneously turned and looked at her. One of them was Igaguri, clothed in light blue, and the other was a tall man with a serious face.

"Vice Chief." Sheena bowed her head as the man greeted her with identical greeting. She looked up between the gap of her bangs and forced a smile. "Was your mission successful?"

"No, not quite." The vice chief replied with regret in his voice. "We had not returned quickly enough to attend the New Years festival. We arrived early this morning." Igaguri raised his eyebrows looked at the vice chief on Sheena's behalf.

"No, Tiga, she was asking about the mission itself." He said almost jokingly, with that certain spark in his kind eyes. Tiga laughed.

"Of course. Yes, it was, Sheena. Perhaps one day you too would be a great asset to Mizuho's information network."

"Perhaps." Sheena said, secretly excited by his compliment. "You are accompanying us to the Lightning Temple..?" She then asked, noting that he had not changed from his traveling garb. "Aren't you tired from your mission?"

"Nonsense." He waved his hand. "I'm not _that_ old."

"Come." Igaguri interrupted, but with an acceding tone directed towards Sheena. "We have lingered too long. Sheena, Nobuo and Megumi will escort you to the boats. Tiga, the others and I will prepare the way for you to Volt."

Sheena put on a determined face and clenched her fist, holding it up with her knuckles parallel to the sky.

"I'm ready."

------------------------------------------------

"You look very grim, Sheena." Megumi said, her long, brown hair tied high and a white headband across her forehead. She had kind hazel colored eyes and a delicate face. The attire she wore gave her status away as a ninja, with the high collar and dark cloth.

"It's very misty this morning." Sheena replied. She sat at the prow of the ship, her elbows on the wooden edges, her eyes looking out across the foggy waters. It was a thick white veil, her eyes could only make out the lines of the edges on a small island away in the distance with a tall silhouette of a tower. The small boats dipped in the water with a clean, watery sound, but the morning was strangely quiet.

"Indeed it is. There was some soft rain very early today." Nobuo noted, dipping his oar into the tranquil flow. Orochi and Kuchinawa sat at the bench behind their parents, with oars moving in rhythm. The shared a small stretch of silence. Sheena touched her forehead where the sticky mist adhered with the perspiration, and brushed the loose strands away.

"Father.." Kuchinawa said suddenly. Nobuo jerked slightly to note that he was listening. "What was the news you learned with Vice-Chief Tiga at the mission?" Sheena and Orochi were suddenly alert and interested. The adult matters were often serious and usually effected the entire village. Megumi exchanged glances at her husband, who blinked and stopped rowing.

"It was nothing of import. The strange activity in Flanoir was a false alarm." Nobuo said, and continued back into the rhythm of rowing.

"We met with some trouble on our way at Ozette when we were returning." Megumi explained. "That is why we were so delayed."

The conversation halted as the boat began to skid against the shallow ground of the sea as they reached shore, letting out a sharp, scraping sound. Quickly, Nobuo and Megumi jumped out from the boat, the water to their knees. With great endurance, they showed little expression on their faces that revealed how cold the water was, and pulled the boat quickly to shore making as few splashes as possible. Kuchinawa and Orochi both withdrew their oars and placed them horizontally in their laps as Sheena looked up at the moss covered tower above. Birds circled sleepily around the top, the silhouette of their wings like blades in the morning air. There was a strange air above the tower, the clouds seemed darker around it then at any other patch in in the sky. Through the mist she could see how dark the shadows were.

"There are small electrified particles of mana that encircle the tower." Orochi explained, but Sheena cut him off without any thought.

"I know. They cause small bolts in the temple itself every so often when the opposite charges disturb each other." More lessons from the Elemental Research Laboratory. She was not alien to scientific logic, but the world seemed so much more complex and confusing the more she learned of it. Nobuo pulled the small wooden boat upon shore and Megumi was tying the ropes. Orochi and Kuchinawa stepped out of the boat to help their parents. Sheena, however kept her eyes fixed on the Temple of Lightning with unblinking eyes.

Once the boat was secured upon the shore, the five of them quickly made it towards the temple's entrance uphill. A crowd was gathered and were already adumbrated as warriors of Mizuho by the emblems marked on their attire. They were all in the same eerie, silent zone. Her skin prickled as they all gave her the identical gaze from above the masks that hid most of their faces. It was such a drastic change compared to the liveliness they all shared at the New Year's Festival the night before.

Not realizing that she had held her breath until that moment, she let it out with a rattled sigh, then quickly sucking it back in when she grasped what she had done. No, there would be no signs of weakness on her part. But as soon as she stepped into the temple, she felt how cold it was. Her hands itched to clutch her arms to keep her heat from escaping, but she endured it. Think like a ninja would, she told herself. Let nothing natural or unnatural hinder your thoughts or thwart your operation.

Her fingers were curled in a tight ball, her nails almost piercing the palm. Lighting struck in the background, and she nearly jumped back in surprise. If anybody noticed her jolt, they made no signs of knowing, and she reprimanded herself bitterly for her shock. She knew every detail of the temple, yet it continued to surprise her.

Kuchinawa and Orochi stood by on her left and right, slightly behind her. Their parents followed, their faces unreadable. Ahead at their path, two metallic structures loomed out at the sides, sparkling with long, thin strands of electricity like dwindling snakes. They fizzed and disappeared, struck again, and then faded away. Sheena watched as they approached the fence of electricity, her heart pounding like lead in her chest.

"Two by two." One of the ninjas said, though she did not know who had said it. Sheena regained her posture as Megumi took her hand kindly with unbreakable support.

"Come, on three." She said in her motherly way, and Sheena nodded, understanding. The electricity zoomed by, crackling in the cold air.

"One... two..." Megumi said slowly under her breath, and the wave disappeared momentarily. "Three!" The two of them sped through away from the danger of being shocked, and landed safely on the other side. There was some manner of creature hiding within the gloom, and was aroused by the movement. Ever observant, Megumi had two small blades tucked between her fingers, and she threw them with startling accuracy at the monster that had begun to advance. The blades cut through the stuff of its flesh, and it shrank back, retreating into the darkness once more.

Sheena was astonished when she had done this, for she had not noticed the creature. Megumi regained her pose from the fighter's stance, and stood up, her eyes gray.

"Draw your cards, Sheena." She ordered, and looked around the area. With a swallow the girl nodded, and took out her deck, her deft fingers shuffling them like the wind.

When the last pair of ninjas crossed the line of electricity, Nobuo nodded to Megumi and the party continued on to the depths of the temple. Sheena felt considerably more comfortable with her deck at hand, feeling the consolation of the guardians hidden within.

_To find a way through time.. and.. myself.._

It seemed selfish to be so worried. How could she be so faithless in not only her own abilities, but those of her kin and people? She terminated all thoughts of the ill fortune that had made its way to her hands the night before, and concentrated on the task at hand. She must. With great abhorrence, she shook her head and clambered on.

They followed the staircase at the center path, avoiding a certain metal pad on the ground. Sheena stole a glance around the temple, the purple strands of mana around was unnerving, and the lightning that struck along with the thunder the crashed after it did not help much either. Her feet pounded the ground with little noise like she was trained, and she could hardly feel them. They had finally reached a dark room where the thunder was muffled and the lightning dim. There were two staircases along the sides of the room, leading up into the darkness. Nobuo pointed his hand towards the one on their right side, and all simultaneously nodded.

The staircase led up eventually to a small platform raised above the room they were previously in. Most of the warriors of Mizuho were already there, waiting. They all turned and looked as they sensed the new group coming in, all glances towards the young summoner. She stepped forward to see Igaguri at the altar on the platform, and he was mumbling quietly.

"One.. two..."

"Grandfath-- Chief!" She mended herself, not wanting any of her affection revealed in such a critical time. She was unable to hear what the old man had said, and came closer to listen. However, he was quiet again and turned to face her.

"Sheena! You are here." He said. Beside him Vice Chief Tiga stood, his face neutral. Igaguri stepped back from the altar, with a strange look on his face. This expression startled the girl, and she also took a step to the rear, her eyes troubled.

"What's.. wrong?" She asked, her hands up, the deck folded against her fingers.

"Nothing, nothing." He assured her, and gestured towards the altar. "Volt awaits." There was a friendly spark in his eye the once again coaxed her confidence and warmed her endurance. She gave a slow nod and stepped forward. One warrior stepped in and flipped a switch to a long cone-shaped figure at the center of the altar. Instantly a sharp metallic rod rose from the top. The warrior stepped back, and there was a pause of silence.

There was not a long wait for what was to happen next. There was a great crack of lightning that came from the darkness of the ceiling in charged bits of mana, so strong and powerful directed on the rod. Sheena almost shouted in surprise, but held fast to her silence and covered her eyes from the brightness.

".... ... ... ...... ." She heard a loud booming voice echoing in the area in some unknown tongue. The accent was rough and demanding, and she understood not what it had said. When she opened her eyes, they caught a large mass of violet floating above her head over the altar. Her gaze made out dark, sharp eyes and veins of electricity pulsing through the purple bulk.

"... .. .... ." It said something again, louder and more violently this time, with an air of threatening force about it. Sheena's eyes were wide as the intensity of the light was fed brighter and brighter. Her mind spun in dilemma, and she was unsure of what to do. Suddenly all the lessons at the Elemental Research Academy were forgotten in that instant, and her world spun.

"The vow!" Someone yelled, she was unsure who. "The vow!"

"I.. I am Sheena!" She called out rapidly. "I ask for thou power.. thou power in.. the establishment of a pact.." She faltered, but it mattered little for the spirit thundered again and interrupted her.

"..... .. ... ... . .. ..." The language was just as abstruse as it was before, and her understanding would not acquiesce. Sheena shut her eyes and covered her ears, she was unable to see how astonished the Mizuho Warriors were. Igaguri had an expression of complete shock, Tiga was yelling orders over the loud ethereal voice. Nobuo and Megumi had their weapons drawn with their hands stopping Orochi and Kuchinawa. Sheena shook her head abruptly.

"I.. I don't.. understand!" She said to the spirit, her eyes blazing with both fear and determination. There was a slight abeyance as the crackling around Volt grew louder in volume. Sheena had a strong feeling that this attempt was being addled with Volt's sudden anger. She wished more than anything that she was wrong. Igaguri stepped towards her and raised a hand to her.

"Sheena, we--" But this gesture must have abraded the last bit of patience the Summon Spirit had. Without even an admonition, Volt disturbed the mana around him. Sheena, who was the only one of the group who had the ability to even sense Mana, pushed the elderly Chief back and gave a warning cry.

Bolts of lightning fell like rain with great acrimony as Volt adverted against them. Sheena heard yelling all around her, and there was a scent of something burning. Everything grew hot, her skin burned like fire as she felt the bolts circling around. Shouting, she tried to get her cards out and in ready position, but the chaos of noise was too great.

When she forced her eyes open through the whiteness of the sparks, she saw Nobuo and Megumi running together in a pair towards the angry spirit. The mana intensified again, she almost winced when she sensed the great power there was.

"No!" She yelled towards them, but there was little chance they would hear. She grabbed Kuchinawa's arm and dragged him back as he went to pursue his parents. Orochi was blocked by Tiga, and the two brothers watched in dismay as their mother and father grew so close to the beast with their weapons naked.

Thunder rang out, drowning out her scream as the thin white waves sparked out, instantly catching the long metal dagger Megumi held. She released a startled yell, but her discipline was not so cracked that she released the blade. She was forced back and fell silently to the ground in a crumpled stance, unable to hear her husband yelling her name. Sheena could see her face as she lay motionless on the ground, her hair strewn and body crushed. Tears poured down unwillingly, scalding her face as it trailed down. She covered her mouth and let go of the frozen Kuchinawa's arm, who was watching, horrified.

Nobuo accurately threw two blades, both mimicking the silver arc of Volt's lightning. More of the warriors came forward towards the spirit, encouraged by Nobuo's actions. Kuchinawa began to follow, but Igaguri touched his arm.

"Let the trained warriors take care of this, Young Kuchinawa." He ordered, face grave.

"But--.." He started immediately, but stopped when he saw who he was addressing. So he was forced to do nothing but watch. Orochi looked at his brother soberly with pain clearly displayed on his face. Sheena looked up towards the scene, unsure of what to do. She then realized the tears that escaped and bowed her head, angrily wiping them away. Mana kept pulsing strongly and built up at a constant rate. She glanced up, not recognizing what was happening.

Volt was in his aerial position, hovering above as the warriors began to attack. Sheena instantly found the aura distasteful and almost dangerous, but she could not say what was wrong. A circle of light drew itself out under the area Volt was floating over, and a sudden wind billowed. The ninjas, too, realized that he was doing something that was not for their benefit.

But they reacted to late. Suddenly Volt seem to unleash his fury, a terrible power that swept in a straight line towards the warriors. Sheena reached out a hand as it was happening to warn them, but she had been far too slow. Nobuo was struck in the shoulder by a fork of lightning, and fell against the cold ground. A ninja clothed in dark purple fell just closely behind, his dagger clattering to the ground. Sheena clenched her fist and stood up straight.

"Stop!" She ordered hysterically, pointing directly at the spirit. Its vivid eyes turned towards her, and the electrical currents zapped through the translucent purple flesh. Sheena suddenly felt all boldness she had fall away, and she stood there before the spirit, her deck of cards uselessly scattered all around the ground.

"Sheena!" Simultaneously she heard Kuchinawa and Orochi call her, trepidation in their tone. She forced herself to look as the spirit recharged its spell, collecting mana between his two pincher-like appendages.

Someone knocked into her and pressed her down on the ground. She felt her head slam against the floor, but her thick hair matted the fall. Igaguri hand his arm pinned across her shoulders, and he knelt as the spell that was supposed to be for her passed over his head, barely missing him. With the subtle movement of his hands, he pulled out an ofuda talisman. It instantly caught her eye, and she sat up as Igaguri had pressed the talisman into the air, and it stuck even when he took off his hand. She instantly read the character on the paper as _water_.

"Guardian of Water, I plead for my cause.." He said, his hands before him, just a few finger spans away from the levitating paper. "I ask for thine power to aid this task.." Immediately, Volt's attention was on the Chief. His eyes were narrowed as he observed Igaguri's request. Sheena knew not whether Igaguri knew he was the center of attention, but he had not stopped. "Rain your torrents down in our favor!"

He raised his hands, one palm stretched up towards the ceiling, the other just behind the talisman. Before him a figure began to developed in the air. A strange, bird-like silhouette that shone like the radiant moon before it solidified. It had a circle of magic that framed its back, shining characters of many elements around it.

Sheena was so mystified by her foster grandfather's calling of a Guardian of Mizuho that she was so surprised to hear another crackling of thunder pierce the air. Before her very eyes lightning flashed and blinded her sight. Through the cracks of her fingers which covered her face, she saw the Chief stagger back, and she heard him cry out in surprise. But the cry was instantly halted as he slammed back into the hard ground. The Guardian's shape seemed to cringe, and it disappeared in an instant. The talisman slowly floated to the ground, and landed with its back facing up.

"Grandfather!" Sheena called desperately without thinking, and absent-mindedly stepped forward towards both the chief and the Summon Spirit. With his unfailing reflexes, Tiga grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to a safer area before she tread further.

"Vice Chief! Let me go!" She ordered, her eyes intense and shining. Tiga was still as calm as he always was, and pushed her behind.

"Sheena, don't be foolish. Orochi, Kuchinawa! Take her back to the village immediately. The other warriors and I will finish this." He said gravely, and Orochi was about to protest when the Vice chief admonished him coldly. "Obedience is the first lesson to being a warrior of Mizuho, Orochi. This is an order." Faintly there was a look of great desolation in the young ninja's eyes, but he simply nodded. Kuchinawa said not a word.

Sheena on the other hand, was less complying.

"No!" She said, eyes tense with a feeling of great forlornness.

_I am returning home like a failure that I am.. Grandfather, you should never have trusted me so.._

"Go!" Tiga said so vehemently that she flinched. Kuchinawa grabbed Sheena's arm and began to pull her towards the stairs, towards the exit. Viciously she snapped back her hand to escape his stronger grip. She was astonished at his strength and that he had touched her so quickly. Trying to turn again, she stretched out a hand as she looked at Igaguri's crumpled figure on the ground as they absconded away.

"No..!"

------------------------------------------------

She sat alone in the corner with her secret weeping, all alone in the darkness with her face over her arms. Her white clothing was smeared with gray, torn and ripped at the cloth. Her eyes only reflected the flashing lights and her ears repeated the deafening thunder.

On the ground beside her, her deck of cards were carelessly dropped and scattered around. Distantly through the walls she heard voices deep into the night, hours after the tragedy..

"The chief! The Vice-chief has returned!"

She reacted slowly, but surely, and she raised her head and looked into the empty, black room. Drying her eyes with a wipe of her sleeve, she clambered to her bare feet. With silent steps she exited the room and stepped out into the cold.

Torches were already lit as the worried villagers congregated around the bridge. Remaining in the shadows, she crept closer softly, listening for their words. She stood under the cherry tree where the fortunes had been tied the night earlier, her hands on the trunk.

"Vice Chief! What had happened..?" A woman exclaimed, and Tiga's tired, weary voice answered patiently.

"Chief Igaguri is only unconscious. But countless others have.." He trailed off, and there was a shuddering silence that followed. Sheena took in a sharp breath as she remembered seeing Nobuo and Megumi being struck down so easily. She thought of the brothers and covered her face, the desperate emotion of sadness and loss consuming her.

"What will we do, Vice Chief?"

"Tomorrow we will lay to rest all the deceased. I will call up a meeting afterwards." She noticed how they had not mentioned her even in the slightest. She collapsed to her knees with her arms wrapped around the cherry tree's trunk for support. Her forehead touched the bark as she squeezed shut her eyes, pressing the tears from them. Before her weariness took over her fatigued body, she mumbled to the night, the words forever lost on the winds.

"Guardians... watch over us all.."


	4. Trials

**Unto Another World**

Written by Becki

(C) Namco

.....another vocabulary quiz ; More 'a' words ..;

erm.. short chapter.. My eyes hurt .o;

------------------------------------------------

**4. Trials**

------------------------------------------------

There were distant footsteps in the background. Footsteps that were so light and subtle that they could be altogether unnoticed. It was a dim morning, one of those mornings where the fog seemed to shroud the mountains in strong affection, where the soft rains were hushed and the sky was a bleak gray. A still night had anteceded this still morning. However, the mist was settling over the forests and it was not so dreary as one would think. Somewhere in this expanse, chattering of birds conversing noisily with each other could be heard, and the dew glistened like jewels on the emerald leaves.

The footsteps pounded faster and faster as they drew closer and closer. A shadow slid through the ashen birch trees in sharp ascension, gently falling to the ground as its owner sped through the forest. With a rush, the person fled from the edge of the forest with leaves fanning behind her and spinning away to the ground. She was running through a clearing where a vast lake and river were stored, growing closer to the water's edge without even the smallest hesitation.

Releasing a small breath, she bounded up over the edge of the lake and landed on a path of logs that seemed unnatural and a work of man. The logs were rounded and slippery, she soon found out with the algae and slimy moss that covered it. Instantly her reflexes caught her and she had soon recovered from her flinch. She continued in her ascent.

Regaining her former speed, she pounded across the logs in this long river bed, her steps evenly timed and weight in a balanced distribution. The logs made hardly a splash or ripple as she sprinted across them with the air of formality and confidence. Her gaze darted to and fro, observing the surroundings as she ran across the river on floating wood, noting the other figure that was bounding through the tall grass at the side of the waters. They were so fast that the eye could only catch a small glimpse, and the only clue that they had been there was the blades of grass whipping in the motion's wind.

Finally she focused her attention back to what was before her, and caught the sight of a small isle embedded in between the two shores. The path of logs ended here, and without hesitation she stepped into the water. It was shallow, the water came only to her ankles. She found herself on shore of the isle. Instantly she sprung forward, producing three cards from her hands. She gracefully pulled her hand back and tossed the cards towards the tree at the edge of the isle.

The cards were not ordinary it seemed, and were carefully aimed. When they hit the bark, they stuck there as if they were daggers. In reply, a red clothed figure stepped from behind the tree, his face masked. The card-wielding fighter stood in a loose yet prepared stance, unfolding more cards like fans in both of her hands.

The red-clad warrior released a fighter's cry and jumped up, tossing a single dagger at the female opponent. She hopped to the side accurately avoiding the weapon and returned his attack with two more cards from her deck. He guarded against them by giving a crescent cleave with his blade, and the cards fell in four pieces to the ground.

They were close in hand-to-hand combat. She threw another pair of cards in an ellipse towards her opponent, which neatly missed and returned to her other hand guided by some unknown force. He had jumped backward and flipped back over to his feet. She aggressively pursued his small retreat, cards in hand. At the last minute as she was approaching, he ducked low and swung around horizontally with his feet stretched out in a circular kick.

She had not expected this sudden recovery, and was unguarded by the blow. With a surprised cry she fell back and hit the ground before having time to recover.

The red warrior threw his dagger at her head without wasting any time. The point landed just two inches away from her neck.

"Kuchinawa!" She said crossly and sat up, holding her forehead to stop the jarring dizziness. "Stop fooling!" The other stood back and crossed his arms, his eyes mischievous.

"You've improved, Sheena, but still not enough to defeat me." He said, his voice muffled. She gave a sour face and slowly stood up, retrieving the cards that had scattered to the ground.

"There's no need for you to be cocky." She returned, but in a friendly way. She brushed her fingers through her dark hair, her eyes narrow and piercing through the morning's indolence. "I'll defeat you one of these days." She added, and looked to her friend. Kuchinawa was in a pensive silence, and there was a dim light in his eyes that disturbed her. That unknown antipathized expression..

Sheena shuddered and called him.

"Kuchinawa?" She said hesitantly, and he looked up at her without a word. She frowned and he merely took the dagger from the ground and brushed it off, turning away from her.

"We should return home." He said in a monotonous voice. She looked down and stared abstractedly at her cards.

"....Sure..."

------------------------------------------------

"He's really beginning to frighten me.. I can't explain it but.." Sheena was sitting under the shade of a tree at the edge of the creek, watching Orochi's training routine. She observed how quick his motions were, how subtle his thrusts and movements were made. He peered at her, his face masked like Kuchinawa's, his eyes vague.

"That's different." He said, raising an eyebrow at her. She blinked and tilted her head with a mischievous smile.

"What is?"

"Sheena Fujibayashi, I believe that is the first time I have ever heard any type of confession of fear from you." He said, breaking off from his short pause and returning to his posture and training.

"Wh-what?" She said suddenly, blinking again. Absentmindedly she stared into the blue sky and leaned back on her palms. "Well.. so what..?" She asked, not wanting any blundering on her part.

"This is my brother we're talking about." Her friend answered calmly. "He's always serious with his training. It is the.."

"Ninja way." She finished curtly. "Huh. It seems to be his aphorism now. I'm starting to wonder if he has any other ways." She said bluntly, distaste clear on her face. Orochi sheathed his blade and looked to her seriously.

"Do you disapprove?"

"Ah-- no, I never said that." She said quickly. "It's just that being a warrior is his life now. When we were training together earlier on the Isle of Decision, I noticed.. how different he was.. And now that he's beginning to be so popular in Mizuho.. It's.. just.. strange.. I guess. It's not like how it used to be.."

"You've changed too, you realize." The sudden change backfired to her and she gave a weak laugh before answer.

"Ha... what do you mean?"

"You seem to be more sure of yourself." He replied, and then more hesitantly. "You've given up on your lessons and started training with the warriors.. That cannot be forgotten.."

"It wasn't for me anyways." She said coldly. Suddenly, he laughed and she looked up, shocked, wondering if her loose tongue had once again said something foolish.

"That's for sure. There's that certain fire in your eyes when you train with us. I remember five years ago when you first started to fight with us, you never wanted us to be easy on you just because you were a girl. It's hard to imagine that you were once the student sitting in that damp basement studying old books all day."

"Oh, be quiet." She ordered, but couldn't help but laugh herself. She knew she had changed. Many acknowledged her as a woman now, and it was almost strange. Sheena was no longer the scrawny mischievous girl anymore, she had a serious reputation for being unfeminine, which seemed ironic to most. For she had acquired a very feminine figure and a mysterious beauty since those childish days.

Sheena rested her chin on her palm and remarked thoughtfully. "Mizuho hasn't yet embraced the scholar-like customs of the outsiders, why should I? Besides, if I had returned to the Elemental Research Laboratory, I'd be studying and scrutinizing every detail of the Fundamentals of Mana. But still.. I wonder how everything is in Meltokio.."

"If you're wondering so much, why don't you come with us?"

Sheena started at the new voice, and they both simultaneously turned to see Tiga standing on the

bridge that spanned across the lively, flowing creek.

"Come..?" She repeated blankly, and Tiga gave his gentle grin.

"We're going to stop by Sybak and Meltokio today. I think you've worked and trained hard enough to come with us this time." Sheena looked to Orochi, and slowly stood up.

"Er.. why not..?" She said, but with a pause. "When will we leave?"

"When you're ready." He answered, and gave a nod.

"Right. I'll be out soon then."

"Very well." Tiga went off and Sheena brushed the dust from her hands.

To Meltokio.. Sheena was sure many things had happened since then.. She had not stepped foot into the capital since the lesson she had before the attempted pact-making.. almost six years. But Mizuho's information network kept to date every happening in the city, so she knew she wouldn't be surprised by anything.

"I should return to train." Orochi's voice broke through her thoughts, and she frowned.

"Aren't you coming..?" She asked, her hand gesturing to him. He shook his head and turned away.

"No, there is still much to do. But relax, Sheena. You shouldn't carry so much anxiety with you." He advised, and she twisted a strand of hair away from her eyes.

"..about Kuchinawa..?"

"About anything that gives you unnecessary apprehension."

------------------------------------------------

Unnecessary apprehension. Ha.

There was already anxiety the instant she set foot in Sybak. She had been wrong; the changes _had_ surprised her. She recalled that there was an academy being constructed in this studious city, and it was now complete. Scholars bustled around with scrolls and white surcoats. When their group from Mizuho entered the town, they split up immediately for their research. Sheena had been given permission to wander as she pleased and study the people and actions around her.

"You never know what you might learn." Tiga instructed her before they parted. "Oh! Our Information Network has told us that the Chosen himself is studying at the academy at this time. This is a good chance to understand the customs and theories of Regeneration."

Sheena cared very little about the Regeneration of Mana. She preferred that only those who were interested should dabble on about it. Ever since giving up on her Lessons, she found that she had an unusual love for combat and action. It was as if being a fighter was truly what she meant to be. She could never be a scholar, and never wanted to be. This was her aspiration. It suited her well.

But when she looked about the cobblestone streets of Sybak, she already felt the tension of eyes around her. She was clearly different, her eyes darker and narrower, her clothes more loose and differently styled. And they knew. She was certain that they knew because of the inferior glances they gave in her direction.

But in her self-respect she ignored them as best she could and moved on.

Elation made itself clear as she studied the classical architecture of the buildings, the people and their reactions. She noticed how different their accent was from hers, wondering how she failed to perceive it when she was younger.

_Innocence._ She thought as a slight hint of sadness creased her brow. As a child she had not noticed how terrible the discrimination was.

Finally she found her curiosity lulling her towards the Academy. According to what she had heard, it was the top school in Tethe'alla. And it actually impressed her. Sheena remembered how small and cramped the basement of the Research Laboratory was, and this new Academy was extremely large..

There was a noisy commotion at the entrance to the Academy when she approached. Cautiously she stepped closer to observe the situation. Men in gold and teal armor clambered in a half circle, their large spears held in both of their hands in a threatening stance. They seemed to be surrounding something, or rather, someone, but she was unable to see who it was. Careful to be subtle, she gave an askance in their direction. One of the men dressed in armor raised his voice and spoke to the figure in the center.

"You are hereby arrested by the Papal Guard on the charge of theft and artifice. As one of the half-elven race, you have no right to speak."

Something hit her nerve, and she crept closer. The accused half-elf protested against this indictment.

"But-!" The voice was quick and begging, but it was quickly cut off. One of the Papal Guards snatched up the poor figure, and Sheena finally caught a glance at the misfortunate accused.

A young girl with pale lilac hair. She wore a patched lab coat far to large for her, her fingers did not even meet the sleeve's cuffs. She looked at the verge of tears, her eyes desperate as she was being forced to stand up. Sheena also noticed the slightly pointed ears behind the layers of light hair.

The half-elf girl winced as they shoved her forward and forced her hands back . She whimpered and sobbed quietly as they tied her hands with rough, apathetic hands.

"It seems cowardly to tie the hands of a girl." Sheena said out loud within their hearing range before she could stop herself. She placed a card and pressed it into the air and spun it with her fingers. The card remained floating in the air even after she took away her hand, and it spun without any outside contact. An amusing trick. Her eyes went from the suspended spinning card to the group of soldiers and the girl.

"....Hm." The Papal Knight closest to her surveyed her through his masked helm, and turned to his comrades. "Mizuho." He muttered, and the others seemed to nod in agreement. Sheena frowned, and snatched the card from the air angrily.

"What is the only thing you know besides discrimination? You are arresting this girl without arraigning her or-"

"Silence, girl. This is on order of the King and Pope of Tethe'alla. Aside!" The man answered. The arrested child barely even looked up at Sheena, and sniffed slowly. Sheena was surprised and her despondence.

Without another word, she stepped towards the girl to examine her further. The child's face was that of complete innocence, and she tried not to look up. A knight came forward with threatening steps, but one of the others stopped him. Suddenly Sheena glared up, refusing to assimilate to their ways.

"This girl is innocent. How can she be charged on theft? Half-elves are not permitted to even leave their basements of study." Sheena hardly knew why she was so strong about this. Normally she would have backed down earlier, but something about this unfairness bothered her.

"Enough! Leave now or face the consequences!"

She stood in front of the half-elf with her arms out in a gesture of protection.

"Consequences? Is the King barbaric as to arrest children?" As soon as these words buoyed from her tongue, she knew she should have been more careful. Without further warning, the Knight at her right lashed out with his hand and caught her full on the cheek. She was thrown towards the building with the force, and her hand came down to balance herself from the fall, but someone caught it.

This person was holding her arms and shoulders securely. She felt her head fall back on that someone, and her instincts told her to quickly get up and away, but surprise froze her. Sheena heard a voice with a drawl speak over her.

"Now, what have we here?"


End file.
